sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Of The Stars Episode 30 / Transcript
The doors at the Feather Bell opened and the two twins came inside calling “I’m home!” They were wearing their school uniform so it could be assumed that they just came home from school. “Welcome home.” Their mother greeted them with a smiling face, while their father was more serious. “Hurry up and change you two!” He said. “Sure!” Robin answered and nodded as both headed upstairs. Upstairs, the two first put off their shoes. “Ahhh, school was way too long again.” Ruby sighed. “You only feel that way because you don’t try to enjoy it.” Robin said serious. “I’m not the only one feeling like that.” Ruby pointed out. “Besides, you haven’t forgotten it, right? We’ll be going home from school early tomorrow.” Ruby then reminded. “Yeah.” Robin nodded. “No extra classes, straight home. Mom and Dad aren’t there so the restaurant is closed. Enough time for us to prepare everything.” Robin agreed. “Exactly.” Ruby nodded smiling. “We should hurry up now, Ruby. Before they come up, checking what takes us that long. After all, we only have to do a short shift today.” Robin said warning. “Uh, you are right!” Ruby agreed and headed to her room. OPENING “Huh, what’s wrong here? Ruby is not late?” Amber said quite impressed. “Yeah, impressive, isn’t it?” Ruby said jokingly proud. “I only worked a short shift today.” “Now, don’t act like it is the shift’s fault that you are usually late.” Topaz warned smiling. “Usually late. Don’t you think this is a bit too much. I’m sometimes late but not usually.” Ruby corrected. “No. You are usually late.” Loo said directly. “Uh,… who else could be so direct…” Ruby mumbled complaining. “Also, you guys need to help me with something. Robin and I, we are going to bake a cake tomorrow – but don’t tell anyone, it’s supposed to be a surprise – but we haven’t decided yet what kind of cake.” Ruby started explaining. “Cake? What do you need a cake for?” Sapphire asked curiously. “It’s a surprise!” Ruby answered smiling. “Surprise?” Rubellit repeated. “Ah, yeah. Your mother’s birthday is tomorrow, right?” Topaz slightly asked though she had already known the answer. “Exact! That’s why Robin and I are going to make that cake. She and Dad aren’t at home tomorrow for the most of the time. They come back at the evening. Until then we need to be finished.” Ruby nodded. “Strawberries.” Amber said short. “What-?” Ruby looked quite confused at her friend. “Make a strawberry cake. Ayane-san likes strawberries, doesn’t she?” “Yeah, but where do you get strawberries from in winter?” Ruby started thinking. “You can buy some at the supermarket but they are from other countries then and I doubt that they are good…” Amethyst said thinking. “Um…” Diamond mumbled as she started thinking. “What is it, Diamond?” Emerald asked. “I’m not sure, but I think Grandma has some in her glasshouse.” Diamond answered thinking. “Really? And they are red already?!” Ruby wondered surprised but also excited. “I’m not sure about that but fruits grow usually fast when grandma cares for them – even though strawberries aren’t really fruits, they are nuts, they are just called berries.” Diamond mumbled. “Nah, they didn’t want to know what kind of fruit Strawberries are. They just wanted to know if they are red yet.” Loo calmed her down. “But they are no fruit…” Diamond mumbled. “Eh… Anyway! Now I know where to find strawberries and that they are not fruit.” Ruby said slightly cheering. “And if they aren’t red yet, we’ll have to buy some at the super market.” She added determined. The next day, the Akahane twins went with their friends to the supermarket to buy the things they would need. “Should we buy some berries now? I mean they look pretty nice.” Umeko wondered. “I don’t know, Ruby said, we should wait with the berries.” Robin answered thinking. “They are actually not berries!” Ruby corrected. “…What…?” Nanami wondered surprised. “We can take some with us just in case and if we don’t need them at the end, we can eat them ourselves!” Ruby said calm. “Oh, that sounds like a plan.” Umeko said with sparkling eyes. “Especially since we don’t know how many strawberry-nuts Diamond and the others will bring.” Amber added. “Strawberry-nuts. Really?” Topaz wondered laughing. “I heard they are not berries. So why call them berries?” Amber explained joking. “Wouldn’t that make them ‘strawnuts’ or something?” Umeko wondered. “Good thinking…” Topaz and Amber agreed nodding. “No, that sounds stupid! We stick with strawberry!” Robin said serious. “I agree!” Nanami agreed. “Alright. Diamond and the others are waiting for us at the Feather Bell.” Ruby announced as the group has left the supermarket and headed home. “Then we should hurry up. The Shirosora Mansion is so much closer to the Feather Bell than the supermarket.” Amber said warning. “And that though she basically lives next to the castle.” Topaz sighed. “Well next to is a bit much I think. But she does live at a different part of Feather Castletown, that’s true.” Ruby corrected laughing. Every one of the group was at least carrying one bag some even carried two. “Ah, remind me, why Loo had gone with Diamond? It would be appreciated if he took care of these bags.” Amber sighed. “Because he is Diamond’s boyfriend?” Topaz answered laughing. “That doesn’t mean they have to stick together all the time. Especially not when it could be that someone has to carry heavy bags.” Amber mumbled. “Boyfriend, huh?” Nanami repeated and then sighed. “Must be nice…” “Being in love maybe, but he is not nice!” Ruby said serious. “It could also be that you are just getting on his nerves.” Robin said laughing. “Nope. It must be his fault.” Ruby answered serious. “Eh? Then don’t ever ask for a weapon again, will you?” Topaz said strict. “Weapon…?” Umeko repeated not understanding. “Yummy! Strawberries! Can I have some as well?” Then suddenly Ruri appeared in front of them. “Ek, where did the girl so suddenly come from?!” Umeko wondered, jumping back. “I guess, we should hurry up now. This is getting strange here.” Nanami did the same as Umeko and looked at Robin. “U-uh Ruby. Why don’t you girls help that girl and we head back to the restaurant meanwhile?” Robin suggested. “Sounds like a plan.” Ruby agreed nodding. “Let’s do that.” She said and looked at Robin and nodded at her. “Okay, girls. Let’s head home.” Robin said and took lead. Her friends followed her. “You are sure a bad villain, Ruri, usually, someone would have attacked them by now.” Amber said surprised. “Why would I want to attack them? They have nothing to do with all of this. Also, my name is not Ruri. It’s Ruriri!” Ruri answered. “That’s a big difference, you are right. I’m sorry, Ruriri.” Amber sighed. “Hm. You sure wouldn’t like it either if someone said your name wrong, Sienna.” Ruri nodded. “Anyway, you are sure you don’t want give me a strawberry?” She wondered pouting. “Then I’ll get it myself!” She shouted and threw a Jewelrayu jewel at the bag with the strawberries. Ruby didn’t hesitate to drop the bag and jump to the side. Then a strawberry monster started growing out of the bag. “Girls, let’s transform!” Topaz said determined. “First the bottle of water, now my strawberries…” Ruby sighed and put out her Commune. “What do you guys have against the things we bought?” Ruby shouted before the three transformed. “Burn, the hot flame of passion. Guardian Angel Crimson!” “Strike, the golden lightning of power! Guardian Angel Saffron!” “Shine, orange blaze of elegance! Guardian Angel Sienna!” Then the three got ready to attack, while Ruriri just watched it with a smile and then looked at the opposite direction and mumbled: “I wonder when the other five will come. I’m hoping that Nii-san is coming too.” She mumbled cheerful. “N-Nii-san?!” Saffron repeated shocked. “Don’t tell me that you mean Loo?!” “Is that his name? I mean the boy that Break-onesama hates.” Ruri answered smiling. “Ok, so you are calling Break your sister and Loo your brother, what’s going on in your head?” “Saffron, concentrate!” Crimson said serious. “Oh, yeah right. Sorry!” Saffron turned her back to Ruriri and continued attacking the strawberry together with her friends. While it was looking like they were fighting well and the fight would be over fast, Ruriri took up the bag and noticed that there were even more strawberries inside. “Strawberries!... hmm… I wonder if they come faster if there are more monsters…” Mumbled thinking and then just created two more Jewelrayus. “You must be joking!” Sienna shouted shocked. “Okay, let’s split up. It’s three against three. We should be able to win this fight!” Crimson said determined and the other two nodded, splitting up and attacking the Jewelrayus separately. “Oh no, they are doing too well. If they keep going like that, Nii-san won’t come.” Ruriri said quite let down. “Let’s see… Ah! I know. A weak one just as a distraction… but I have already used too many powers for the three monsters. I’ll try a curse!” She shouted happily and used a very weak magic on a usually small bug. The bug started growing and heading towards the Angels. “Are you kidding me?!” Crimson shouted angry but also shocked. “I need to get home and bake a cake!” She shouted serious. But then she and Sienna and Saffron where surrounded by the four monsters, unable to decide which they should attack first. “This is too much and so unfair.” Sienna mumbled sounding a bit let down. But then the cursed bug suddenly disappeared and turned into a normal sized bug. “Don’t tell me you are scared off such a weak spell.” Loo said serious. “I-It’s not just the spell. We have three bigger problems here!” Crimson said serious. “We’ll transform as well.” Diamond said, getting ready to transform. “It’s ok. The three will be able to do that.” Emerald stopped her. “Yeah, they’re fine.” Sapphire agreed. “Okay, then. We should be able to finish off these three monsters, shouldn’t we?” Crimson wondered determined and Saffron and Sienna nodded before they each attacked on Jewelrayu and, as there were no more interruptions, they defeated the Jewelrayus pretty fast. Just like Crimson. Her Red Star defeated the monster with burning red flames. “Do not get in my way when I have to bake a cake!” She said serious and looked at Ruriri. “What kind of speech is that?” Ruriri wondered unimpressed. “A true one! I’m not a super hero after all.” Crimson said joking. “I’m happy now.” Ruriri said smiling and picked up the last strawberry that survived the fight. “I got my strawberry and got to see Nii-san.” She added. “See you next time.” “Nii-san…?” Amethyst wondered surprised. “Uh, yeah. She means Loo.” Saffron said calm. Low, however, didn’t say anything, just pointed at himself like he was going to say “Me?!” “Anyway, let’s get the cake ready! I mean… the not strawberry cake…” Ruby said quite let down. “Don’t worry, Robin and the others still had strawberries.” Amber said reminding. “Yeah, you are right. Have you got any strawberries?” Ruby wondered, looking at Diamond. “Plenty!” Rubellit answered. “We brought them to Amber’s aunt after well some kind of power appeared… I really need to make up a word for that…“ Rubellit said proud. “Yes, then let’s make a cake!!” Ruby said determined and headed for the Feather Bell. “Finished!” A little later, Ruby and Robin were able to finish the cake and it actually looked pretty good. “Just in time, they are coming.” Robin warned. Ruby nodded, put away the supplies she used and hurried with Robin in the living room sitting next to each other, Robin started ‘reading’ a magazine while acted like she was bored. Then the door was opened and their parents came inside. “We’re back. Did you have nice day?” Ayane wondered. “Yeah!” The two girls answered. Then their father headed to the kitchen and was heard laughing, telling Ayane to come inside. Then Ruby and Robin also came back in the kitchen and waited for the reaction. As soon as their mother entered the room, the two shouted: “Happy Birthday!!” Category:Transcripts